With the development of renewable energy technologies, offshore wind energy, as an important trend of wind energy development, has got a rapid development with the features of no occupation of land resources, high wind speed, short distance from load consumption centers and the like.
The infrastructure for offshore wind power, as a bridge connecting a wind turbine generator tower and ground, bears the combined action of wind, wave and current and other complex cyclic environmental loads, and its structural design and construction method are one of the key technical difficulties in offshore wind power exploitation and construction. The structure of conventional high pile bearing platform has the problems of poor pile stability in rock foundation areas, long construction period of auxiliary measures, high cost and high structural safety risk. However, the application of non-driven-in monopile foundation structures may take full advantage of high horizontal bearing capacity of weathered rock, low steel consumption, rapid construction speed and low construction cost. Further, with regard to the current situation of global offshore wind power exploitation, the large-diameter monopile structure is known for simple structure form, definite load transfer path and convenient construction and installation, and become the most popular wind turbine foundation structure form. However, there is still no experience of implementing non-driven-in large-diameter piles in rock foundation areas.
For bed rocks with shallow buried depth in coastal areas of Fujian and Guangdong provinces in China, a large-diameter monopile cannot be self-stabilized, or although the pile body can be self-stabilized using auxiliary measures, a large-diameter monopile cannot be driven in with a hydraulic pile hammer. Although the pile making technology, equipment and pile driving performance are constantly improved, for such geological conditions, the conventional large-diameter monopile construction technology cannot met the design requirements.